quinnbradleesancestorsfandomcom-20200214-history
John Phillips (1605 - 1682)
Biography '''John Phillips''' was born in 1605 in England an died on 16 Dec 1682 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America. He is buried in Copp's Hill Burying Ground in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, USA. In 1630 he arrived in Massachusetts, North America. Facts and Occupation His first residence was Dorchester, Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America. In 1631 he possibly made a trip back to England. He was a biscuit maker. Before 7 Aug 1632 he was admitted he obtained a church membership. On 19 Oct 1630 he was admitted a freeman. In Nov 1635 and on 27 Jun 1636, 30 Oct 1638 he was a Selectmen for Dorchester, Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America. On 7 Jun 1636 he was Constable of Dorchester, Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America. On 13 May 1640 he was on the committee to value livestock. In 1645 he was a Field Viewer. On 24 May 1634 he was a Lot Viewer. On 16 Jan 1636/37, 18 Mar 1637/38 he was a Fence Viewer. On 16 Jan 1636/37, 31 oct 1639 and in 1644 he was on a committee to lay out highway. He married Joanna Unknown ( - ). Lineage John Phillips (1605 - 1682) m. Joanna Unknown ( - ) Joanna Phillips (1628 - 1700) m. Capt. Robert Badcock (1610 - 1694) Ebenezer Babcock (1662 - 1717) m. Hannah Barbour (1659 - ) Abigail Badcock (1686 - 1740) m. John Leland (1687 - 1759) John Leland (1713 - 1786) m. Lydia Leland (1716 - 1794) Deborah Leland (1740 - 1805) m. Lt. Drury Fairbanks (1733 - 1786) # John Fairbanks (1759 - 1844) #* m. Mary Whiting (1757 - 1834) # Perley Fairbanks (1761 - 1842) # Joseph Fairbanks (1764 - 1791) # Rhoda Fairbanks (1766 - 1844) # Elijah Fairbanks (1770 - 1811) # Drury Fairbanks, Jr. (1772 - 1853) # Deborah Fairbanks (1775 - ) # Mary Fairbanks (1781 - 1801) John Fairbanks (1759 - 1844) m. Mary Whiting (1757 - 1834) # Martha Fairbanks (1785 - 1807) # John Fairbanks (1786 - ) # Nathan Fairbanks (1788 - 1825) #* m. Sally Nurse (1795 - 1819) #* m. 2nd Susan Johnson ( - ) # Calvin Fairbanks (1791 - 1825) # Otis Fairbanks (1794 - ) # Drury Fairbanks (1796 - ) Nathan Fairbanks (1788 - 1825) m. 1st Sally Nurse (1795 - 1819) # William Nelson Fairbanks (1818 - 1854) m. 2nd Susan Johnson ( - ) # George Fairbanks (1824 - 1851) William Nelson Fairbanks (1818 - 1854) m. Abby Augusta Reed (c.1826 - 1899) # Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1847 - 1854) #* m. Fredic Crowninshield (1845 - 1818) # William R. Fairbanks (1849 - 1851) Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1841 - 1921) m. Frederic Crowninshield (1845 - 1818) # Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1941) #* m. Carl August de Gersdorff (1865 - 1994) # Maj. Edward Augustus Crowninshield (1870 - 1938) # Francis Welch Crowninshield (1872 - 1947) Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1941) m. Carl August de Gersdorff (1865 - 1944) # Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) # Casper Crowninshield de Gersdorff (1901 - 1982) Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) m. Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) # Frederick Josiah Bradlee III (1919 - 2003) # Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) #* m. 1st Jean Saltonstall #* m. 2nd Mari Antoinett Pinchot #* m. 3rd Sally Sterling Quinn # Constance Bradlee (1923 - 1993) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) # Quinn Josiah Crowninshield Bradlee (b. 1982) References Books Internet =